


El cumpleaños de una mariposa

by Abril30



Category: Saint Seiya
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29032644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abril30/pseuds/Abril30
Summary: Una visión alterna del enfrentamiento entre Myu de Papillon y Mu de Aries en la Casa de Cáncer. ¿Cómo se vería esa batalla a través de esos ojos de insecto?Advertencias: Modificación del canon, violencia gráfica.One-shot especial por el cumpleaños de Myu.
Kudos: 2





	El cumpleaños de una mariposa

  
Lo primero que vio al emerger fue el cielo. No se parecía nada al cielo que conocía. Era azul oscuro, las estrellas se veían claramente, sin ninguna bruma que las cubriera, y en lo más alto brillaba un enorme lucero de color blanco. Sabía cómo se llamaba, la Luna, y quien le había hablado de ella fue justamente Lune. Sus palabras no se acercaban a la experiencia de verla. Quiso estirar una mano para intentar alcanzarla, pero ya no tenía manos. Ahora estaba en la primera etapa de su metamorfosis y no era más que una masa viscosa y amorfa cubierta de forúnculos. No estaba del todo feliz con ello, le habría gustado ser un niño un poco más. Pero el deber apremiaba, el señor Hades necesitaba que madurara pronto.

Además, no todo era malo. Ese día volvería a nacer no una, sino dos veces, y nada menos que en la mismísima Tierra, donde el tiempo se mide en días y meses. Tendría un cumpleaños.

*********

  
Las hadas se encontraban inquietas, nerviosas, pues habían vuelto al lugar del que vinieron. Myu escuchó el llanto de varias de ellas, almas que regresaban al lugar donde murieron. Deseó volver a tener labios para besarlas, pero todo lo que pudo hacer fue maximizar su cosmos para recordarles que él seguía allí, lo que bastó para consolarlas. Los niños inocentes al morir se convierten en mariposas. Son hermosas y pueden volar con libertad, pero nadie puede oír sus voces. Nadie excepto él. Él conoce el nombre y la historia de cada una.

_No han tenido oportunidad de tener un propósito en vida, pero ahora lo tienen. Sigan a los caballeros resucitados, asegúrense de que cumplan con la misión. Serán mis ojos y oídos en este mundo. Juntos ayudaremos al señor Hades a cumplir con su cometido._

El señor Hades segaría la vida en la tierra. Ya no habría niños, pero tampoco adultos capaces de usarlos para satisfacer sus deseos carnales más bajos, ni para desahogar su furia en ellos con golpes, ni capaces de asfixiarlos por el simple hecho de que su llanto les incordiara. Se preguntaba qué comería cuando eso ocurriera. Odiaba a esos humanos, pero se había alimentado de ellos desde su primer nacimiento. De su carne, de su piel, de su grasa y de los gritos de agonía que pegaban cuando les enterraba sus afilados colmillos, les abría el vientre con sus garras y vomitaba sobre ellos ese ácido que derretía sus vísceras, convirtiéndolas en un licuado que le encantaba. Sí, se había hecho adicto a su sabor, y también era un glotón. ¿Pero cómo culparlo? Las orugas necesitan comer mucho antes de concretar su metamorfosis. Y él era todavía una oruguita, un muchacho en pleno desarrollo. 

Debía evitar pensar en eso o le daría hambre y no podría concentrarse. Tenía que asegurarse de que Athena fuera eliminada, tenía que enfrentarse a ese caballero del que Manthys le había hablado, ése que como él también controlaba la psicoquinesis. Confiaba en que tendría tiempo para pasearse un poco por la Tierra una vez que lo hubiese hecho, antes de que se sumiera en las tinieblas. Entonces buscaría algo para comer, conocería el sabor de los hombres vivos. Tendría un banquete de cumpleaños.

*********

Su encuentro con Mu de Aries no fue perfecto. Seiya de Pegaso y los inútiles de Giganto y su séquito estaban ahí. ¡Siendo que había dicho claramente que quería ser quien se enfrentara a él! A veces creía que no lo tomaban en serio por ser el menor de los espectros, pero él era superior a cualquiera de las otras 107 estrellas del mal. Él había surgido en las Malebolges, había brotado de la inmundicia que goteaba de las almas viles que acababan en el Hades. Se había alimentado de lujuriosos, iracundos y avaros, que lo habían hecho hermoso, de colores vistosos y brillante como el oro respectivamente. Era perfecto y enteramente infernal. ¡Nadie más que él merecía el honor de acabar con ese caballero dorado! Giganto intentó cuestionarlo, pero terminó por irse y él pudo presumirle a Mu su habilidad paralizando su cuerpo. Pegaso se quedó molestando un poco más. 

  
\- ¡Seiya, apártate! Deja que yo me haga cargo de esto.

Oír eso lo emocionó. ¡Mu de Aries estaba tan ansioso por enfrentarse como él! Su voz sonaba letal, peligrosa, pero se mantenía tranquila. Estaba conteniendo algo muy grande, y ser quien provocara eso le honraba mas no le sorprendía. ¡Él era la estrella del encantamiento! En verdad deseaba ver qué era lo que Mu podía ofrecer, por eso lo liberó. Quería luchar en igualdad de condiciones, y cuando lo hizo no se decepcionó. El Muro de Cristal era una técnica soberbia que repelió sin problemas su Erupción Horrenda y la Revolución Estelar consiguió ponerlo en dificultades. Aún así, el estúpido caballero de bronce insistía en hacerse el héroe, colocándose delante de Mu como si éste necesitara que lo protegieran. Harto de las intromisiones, Myu decidió que estaba listo para nacer por segunda vez. Entonces llegó a ser un gusano enorme y con mandíbulas como pinzas, una forma que no pretendía mantener mucho tiempo, pero que usó para inmovilizar a los caballeros de Athena, envolviéndolo dentro de dos capullos que por sí solos podían llegar a ser mortales. Sus ojos verdes se posaron en el que contenía al guerrero de rasgos finos y delicados.

\- Mu, asegúrate de contener la respiración. Espero que tú sobrevivas a mi Hilo de Seda, pues estás invitado a mi cumpleaños.

Tras decir esto, Myu se armó su propio capullo. Una lujosa y cálida cama de seda. Dentro de ella, cerró los ojos, esperando el momento de nacer por última vez.

*********

  
Su última evolución fue espectacular. Orgulloso, desplegó sus alas, enormes, coloridas, majestuosas, para lucirlas y de paso permitirles secarse, dejándolas listas para usarse. Al posarse sobre el suelo, una mariposa susurró en su oído la información que le había solicitado. En ese momento, en esa parte de la Tierra, era el vigésimo séptimo día del año. ¡27 de enero, ése era el día! Su emoción era tanta que ni siquiera la presencia del caballero de bronce pudo arruinarla ya. Estaba feliz. Tenía un cumpleaños y Mu lo estaba viendo en su máximo esplendor. Claro, eso no significaba que quisiera ensuciarse las manos con un enemigo tan patético como Seiya de Pegaso.

\- Veamos qué tanta suerte puedes tener. Tal vez esa suerte se acabe con el siguiente espectro a quien te encuentres… o quizás no, Seiya. Puedes irte.  
\- ¿¡Qué dices!?  
\- Debes irte ahora, Seiya.

¡Nuevamente, Mu demostraba que también deseaba pelear con él, sólo con él! Sería un combate memorable, su logro máximo, su realización. ¡Se enfrentaría y derrotaría a un enemigo formidable! Esperó pacientemente a que terminara por convencer a ese lastre de dejarlos solos. Entonces se volteó para sonreírle, satisfecho.

\- Nadie se interpondrá en nuestro camino. Finalmente es nuestra batalla.  
\- Tú no conoces la verdadera fuerza de un caballero ni el verdadero cosmos de Seiya. Implacable determinación y poder. Mientras los tengamos un caballero puede crear un milagro.

Esa respuesta lo descolocó. ¿Acaso no estaba ansioso por sacarse de encima a ese chico para poder pelear en serio? Decidió no darle importancia. Estaban a solas por fin y la batalla debía comenzar. Dio el primer golpe, paralizando el cuerpo de Mu y enviando sobre él a las hadas para que sean ellas quienes lo remataran. No fue ninguna sorpresa verlo desaparecer.

\- Sabía que no eras un caballero ordinario, Mu, pero estas mariposas tampoco lo son. Son hadas del mundo de la muerte −confiado, no pudo evitar soltar las siguientes palabras con casi cantando, juguetón. Como un niño que se cree más listo que sus mayores− y siempre encuentran al enemigo. Ahí estás…

La Horda de Hadas volvió a rodear a Mu, pero éste se limitó a volver a desaparecer, confundiéndolo. Su cosmos aún invadía el lugar, no se había marchado, podía sentir su presencia física a sus espaldas incluso. ¿Era un juego acaso? ¿Mu de Aries quería jugar al gato y al ratón?

\- No lo entiendo… ¿por qué no se teletransportó a un lugar más lejano? Mu, ¿tanto deseas que la Casa de Cáncer sea tu tumba?  
\- Esta Casa de Cáncer… −Mu apretó los puños, su voz ahora temblaba. Eso que estaba conteniendo por fin salió− esta Casa de Cáncer… ¡¡¡va a ser TU tumba!!!

Myu no se esperaba ese estallido, así como tampoco esperaba sentir algo estrujando sus nuevas alas. No se esperaba que el sereno y orgulloso caballero de Aries pudiera rugir de esa manera, ni fuera capaz de ejecutar un ataque tan agresivo a traición.

\- ¡AHHHHHHHH! ¡¡¡AAAAHHHH!!! ¿¡Qué estás haciendo, Mu!?

Soltando un grito que mezclaba dolor agónico con sorpresa Myu volteó a verlo. ¡No podía ser cierto, no podía estar intentando realmente arrancarle las alas! Pero ahí estaba, plantado en una de las esquinas más oscuras del derruido templo. Cuando dio unos pasos al frente pudo ver una mirada cargada de furia homicida. Esa cara hermosa, delicada, ahora estaba desencajada en una mueca aterradora. Incluso para él, que conocía los horrores de los infiernos y retozaba en medio de ellos como si fueran sus mascotas. Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas e incluso creyó verlas brillar en rojo. Esos ojos estaban fijos en él, llenos de lágrimas. Sin decir nada, con un ademán, Mu lo hizo. Y Myu, la preciosa mariposa del mundo de la muerte, sintió por primera vez el dolor real cuando su piel fue rasgada y sus alas recién nacidas, aún húmedas y sensibles, fueron arrancadas de cuajo de su nueva columna vertebral y quebradas delante de sus ojos. El dolor lo hizo derrumbarse sobre el suelo de mármol. Desesperado, extendió una mano hacia ellas, usando la otra para intentar sostenerse. No era sólo el dolor… ¡eran sus alas! ¡Su orgullo! ¡Ni siquiera había podido estrenarlas! ¡No pudo volar ni una sola vez!

Sangre, sudor, lágrimas y líquido espinal. Ninguno de esos fluidos le resultaba desconocido a Myu. Pero él se alimentaba de ellos. ¡No los derramaba! Ahora éstos formaban un charco debajo de él, mientras Mu, ya no mirándolo a él sino a ellas, cortaba en pedazos con su mente lo que quedaba de éstas, con esa misma mirada desquiciada, viéndose abstraído. Tembloroso, intentó recuperar el control sobre sí mismo. Cuando volvió a encontrar su voz, ejecutó una orden. Más bien, la gimió.

\- ¡HADAS! ¡LLEVEN A MU AL MUNDO DE LA MUERTE!

No llegaron a él. Un movimiento y la telequinesis de Mu las estrujó y las aplastó delante de sus ojos. Esta vez, Papillon gritó de horror. Porque aunque nadie más lo hizo, él escuchó los alaridos de cientos de niños que, aún muertos, volvían a experimentar dolor. Cientos de almas que intentaban buscar protección en él, pero que no lo hallaban. Myu era su guardián y les estaba fallando. ¿Qué tenían, si no lo tenían a él?

Mu lo estaba mutilando. Aquello no era una pelea, el caballero pretendía masacrarlo.

\- ¡NO! ¡SE SUPONE QUE LOS CABALLEROS DE ATHENA NO HACEN ESTO!

Cuando era un niño, una pequeña larva, Radamanthys le habló de Athena. Le dijo que esa mujer tenía un corazón blando, que lloraba por los heridos, que declamaba un mensaje de amor y compasión exagerado y ridículo. ¿Cómo entonces uno de sus caballeros podía demostrar tal sadismo?

\- ¿Y qué se supone que hacemos?

La indiferente respuesta de Mu vino acompañado de algo que se sintió como un lanzazo en el vientre. Algo que atravesó el peto de su armadura y abrió su abdomen, eviscerándolo. Ahora algo hurgaba en su interior para sacarle las entrañas, tal como él lo hacía a los condenados cuando jugaba con ellos en el infierno.

Sus entrañas brotaron ante él en colores brillantes, iridiscentes. Todo en él, de una manera retorcida, era hermoso. Mu no lo tocaba, todo era telequinesis. Luego siguieron los dedos, uno a uno fueron cercenados con cuchillas existentes. A ellas se les sumaron brazos invisibles que golpearon con fiereza su cara, despojándola de su juvenil belleza.

Ése era su nuevo cuerpo. No había podido enseñárselo a los demás. ¡No era justo!

\- ¡Esto que hicieron fue imperdonable! ¡TÚ PAGARÁS POR ESTO!  
\- ¡Pero yo no he hecho nada aún, tú lo has visto! ¡No lo entiendo!

Eso era cierto. Claro, ¿cómo iba a entenderlo? Lo que el joven sintió al ver a Aldebarán, a su amigo, muerto en su propio templo por protegerlo del espectro Niobe de Profundidad. La culpa que sentía al no haber estado ahí para evitarlo, el inevitable y tortuoso "¿Qué hubiera pasado sí…?". El odio que se tenía ya que, por frenarse, por no atacar como debía, su adorado compañero de armas cayó muerto. Ya no pensaba detenerse, aunque eso significara renunciar a su humanidad, a la paz que el budismo le ofrecía y a la dulzura que Athena representaba. Aniquilaría a cada espectro que intentara dañarlos, y empezaría la matanza con el que tenía delante de él.

El desmembramiento siguió en un espectáculo terrible. Cada vez fue quedando menos de Myu unido a su cuerpo. Con sus extremidades cayeron las partes de su armadura que las cubrían. Mientras eso pasaba, Myu veía pasar ante sus rosados ojos las veces que él jugó a lo mismo con los humanos muertos. No con culpa ni remordimiento, él no conocía tales sentimientos. Sólo recordaba lo divertido que había sido. Se preguntó fugazmente si Mu también lo encontraría divertido.

\- Me pregunto si volverás al infierno cuando acabe contigo, Papillon. Si lo haces, avisa a los demás espectros que así es como los devolveré a donde brotaron.

No pudo responder a eso, tan solo pudo levantar la vista. El rostro de Mu, deformado por la rabia y cubierto de lágrimas, fue lo último que pudo ver antes de que su cuerpo quedara destrozado. Con un último pensamiento del joven tibetano, lo que quedaba del cuerpo de Myu explotó desde adentro, salpicando el templo y a su propia persona de sangre, vísceras, tuétanos y unos tantos fluidos blancos, verdes y rosados que no pudo distinguir. Llegó a ser una hermosa mariposa, pero ahora lucía como una oruga aplastada. Ni siquiera su cabeza consiguió quedarse entera luego de separarse de su cuerpo.

Myu de Papillon nació tres veces y murió el día de su cumpleaños. Mu de Aries nació una sola vez, pero moriría dos. La primera fue en la batalla contra ese espectro, aún si salió de esta caminando listo para socorrer al resto de sus compañeros.

La segunda no tardaba en llegar.


End file.
